Brevity
by Inque
Summary: My contest entry for the Death of La Llorona contest


"O eloquent, just and mighty Death: whom non could advise thou hast persuaded; what none hath dared, thou hast done."

-Sir Walter Raleigh,_ History of the World, V_

# Brevity

She fingered her throat. How could he think she enjoyed being the monster she was?

But, if she was to be what she was, she would go along with the precedent they had set, go along with what they expected. To be the evil thing that inside she was not, made her shudder, draw away.

That was before. Now, she had been so exposed to the evil, that it was quickly becoming a part of her. But there were times that when she loathed it all.

This was her last chance. She couldn't do it herself, so it was her last chance. She won, then she would devote herself to becoming evil, to giving up the person she truly was. She lost, then it wouldn't matter. 

Nothing would matter.

"So what's up?" Darien asked, seeing the disgusted look on Hobbes' face.

"Blowfish is back. Aren't you in for a treat?"

Darien's smile stayed on his face "C'mon, stop kidding. What's really happening?"

Hobbes now turned his disgusted look on Darien. "I'm not kidding. She's back."

Darien's face fell. "Are you sure?"

Hobbes nodded.

Darien started for the door, muttering curses to himself.

"Hey, where are you going, Fawkes?"

Darien turned around. "I'm going to go shoot myself and save Firehose the trouble."

"So explain it to me again?"

The Official sighed. "Fawkes! If you'll listen this time around…"

"I will, I will. Now go on."

"There's no reason for her to be in town other than us…or you."

Darien sighed. "I'm so privileged."

Hobbes snickered. "Fun fun silly willy…right?

"What?"

"It's from Pinky and the Brain."  
"You watch…never mind." Darien turned back to the Official. "So, in other words, I guess I should watch my back?"

The Official harrumphed. "It's your life. Do what you want."

Darien took on the patient voice used to teach a toddler the letter A is A. "It may be my life, but it's your five some-odd million dollar gland."

The Official just glared at him.

She watched from the shadows as he left. She really did love him, but her primal instincts took over her when she was near him, and then from there it just got evil. He hated her. She knew it. And he had good reason to. 

Well, he was her way out. And she would forgive him for all his hatred toward her, if he would just open the door and let her out. 

Let her out…

Darien looked around at the wild shadows cast by the light of the moon. He shivered. The dark reminded him of her, of the Dark Woman. In Paradise Lost, there was a line that said, "No light, only darkness visible." That described her soul almost perfectly. And he didn't want anything to do with that tangible darkness she possessed.

He felt in his pocket. He had stolen a gun from the Official, and was ready for anything.

Darien jumped as a drop of water hit his head. He looked around wildly, hoping it wasn't her.

Another drop fell, then another, and another, until the soft patter of rain filled his ears. He relaxed, and started walking again.

She almost laughed when he jumped. So he was waiting for her! Hopefully, he was ready.

She began following him, blending into the shadows, muting her footsteps. He had no idea she was there, and that was the way she'd like to keep it.

Darien unlocked his apartment and went in. He left the door open, and went to put his jacket up. He came back and saw the open door.

"Idiot…what are you trying to do, tempt the Fates?" he muttered at himself as he shut the door.

He turned around and walked across the room to his dresser. Putting his keys on top of it, he heard a sound behind him. He whipped around…and there she was.

She looked at him, and took a step closer, daring him to react.

Darien stared, then pulled himself together. Where had he put that…?

He stood there, until it hit him. His pocket! Darien reached for the gun and pulled it out, pointing it straight at her. 

"Come and get me…" she hissed, walking outside into the rain. 

Dazed, he followed her, wanting only one thing: to get rid of her.

Darien had never felt anger this strong before, and, to tell the truth, it scared him, the way he followed her simply to kill her.

He stopped himself. No, he wouldn't kill her out of pure hatred. If he shot, it would be out of self-defense, not rage.

She stepped forward, and took him by the hand to drag him into the rain. He stood there, dripping, as she began to taunt him.

"Shoot…you know you want to," she said in her sibilant accent.

When he didn't, only held the gun, she spat at him. Advancing, she prepared to kill him.

The shot rang out, and Allianora fell. Hitting the ground, she just laid there, saying something he couldn't hear.

Against his better instincts, he knelt down, and leaned close to hear what she was saying. He picked her head up, and listened.

She looked at him, but her look was not filled with hatred as Darien expected. Instead, it was a look of thanks. She whispered again, and this time he heard it.

"Thank you," the infamous Dark Woman whispered. "Thank you."

He sat and held her in the rain, understanding her pain and her thanks, and comforted her with his presence while she took her last breath. He held a woman, no longer an enemy, but a friend, one who he could have rescued from her pain long ago. As he sat there, dripping in the rain, he forgave her, and sent her away from the earth with at least one friend.

"Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pile to pile,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquered soul.

………………………….

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate:

I am the captain of my soul."

-W.E. Henley, _Invictus_


End file.
